


Starved for Comfort

by alien_lord



Series: The 100 Kink Collection [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Internalized Emotions, Mentor/Protégé, Missionary Position, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pressure, Pull Out Method, Raw Sex, Rough Kissing, Sadness, Silver Fox, Silver hair, Stress, Touch-Starved, Touching, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, age gap, age gap kink, age gap sex, cum on face, grey hair, mentor sex, pussy eating, sucking tiddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_lord/pseuds/alien_lord
Summary: Raven tries to internalize too much, and isn't taking care of herself. Sinclair finds her, distraught, and tries to comfort her, which leads to something he hadn't expected, but didn't not appreciate. Raven finds herself feeling safer and more comforted than she head in a long time.





	Starved for Comfort

Sinclair had know that Raven was special for a long time. She was an over achiever, blasting past her classmates, and soon proving to have a genius level understanding of engineering, and specifically space engineering. She did double, and sometimes triple the work of the other students, and her capabilities seemed unending. Her dream was to space walk, and when it turned out a heart defect could stop her from succeeding, Sinclair pulled through once more to make sure she would.

Sinclair’s feelings for her had developed over time. Mentoring and protecting had turned into something more, and while Sinclair would never act on it himself, he harboured strong feelings for her. When Raven first went to the ground, Sinclair’s heart had shattered into pieces. After learning she was still alive, and well, he’d never experienced such happiness. 

He always stood by her, trying in any way he could to help her. Life just wouldn’t give Raven a break, and after she was shot by John Murphy, Sinclair felt his heart break once more. It crushed Sinclair to see Raven in pain, and he often checked in on her working. Mostly it was to encourage her, and occasionally offer gentle pointers about how she was doing something, but her ability had quickly surpassed his own.

Raven tried not to act like her injury hurt her, retreating to be by herself before she let the pain shine through, she didn’t want the others to think it had changed her in any way. Sinclair knew the toll it was taking on her, and while he never heard her, he knew she was crying. 

Lately, she’d been pushing him away. They didn’t talk like they did on the Arc, and while he knew, just from gossip around the camp, and confirmed by Kane, Raven and Finn had broken up, because of Finn’s infatuation with Clarke. Sinclair hadn’t brought it up, but neither had Raven, and know there seemed to be a silence between them that couldn’t be breached. They still talked, but it wasn’t as open as it had been, Raven seemed reserved. 

After spending more of the morning following Kane around, Sinclair had gone to see Raven, interested on being updated about her newest project. Sinclair wasn’t a loud man, and when he entered her work room, she didn’t hear. Raven was sitting at the table, head in her hands, shoulders slumped, obviously crying. 

“Are you alright?” Sinclair asked, and immediately regretted his choice of words. It was obvious she wasn’t, he just didn’t know what to say. 

She raised her head, eyes rimmed with red, quickly wiping her cheeks. “Oh, Sinclair – I uh, didn’t hear you come in. I’m fine-“ she sat up, beginning to work on what she’d been testing before she’d began to cry. “I uh, got some grit in my eyes-“ she waved a hand in the air, “You know how it is-“. She trailed off, she hadn’t even convinced herself with that lie. 

Sinclair crossed the room quickly, hands at his sides. He was a kind looking man, and being on the ground hadn’t changed that. He was a man stuck in the wrong time, and unfortunately he’d been complicit on the Arc, but everyone had been. In another time, he would have found himself doing something better. 

“Raven- “ he prompted, “I’m worried about you”. His eyes were soft, and he rested a hand on Raven’s shoulder, waiting to feel if she’d tense under his touch. She didn’t tense up, and she appreciated the contact, it made her feel grounded, but she still didn’t appreciate the comment. 

“I don’t need anyone’s worry,” she snapped, but still didn’t try and shake his hand off her arm. He had a big hand, that felt strong, and though he wasn’t a particularly muscular man, she could feel the strength radiating through his hand and forearm, and it woke feelings in her lower stomach she hadn’t felt for a long time. 

“You do need someone’s worry-“ he pressed his hand into her shoulder a little tighter, and as Sinclair tightened his grip on her shoulder, she exhaled hard. He pulled her away from the table a little. “You’re burning yourself out, you need to take time and be able to start healing-“. His lips were pulled into a firm line, he couldn’t handling seeing her like this. 

Raven banged a fist on the table, causing bits of metal to jump into the air, clattering back down on the surface. “I don’t have time – do you think this gets done by its self?” Flinging a hand out to the side, she gestured around the room, various projects on the go, Raven working around the clock to fix them. 

“You don’t have to work by yourself, let me help-“ Sinclair begged, he didn’t know why lately she’d been pushing him away. “Why can’t we talk about this?”

Raven pulled away, his hand brushing her arm as she shook it off, and she felt goosebumps where his fingers touched. He pulled back, hurt she’d shaken him off.   
“What’s there to say?” Raven snapped again, gesturing at the brace on her leg. “I’m broken, Sinclair.” 

He shook his head, but she ignored him and continued, “I’m going to be stuck in this for the rest of my life, and I can’t keep up. The only thing I can do is stay here and work on this-“ she slammed the wrench down on the table, and tears pooled in her eyes. Sinclair approached her again, and rested his hands on her shoulders. This time, she didn’t shake him off, and he wrapped his arms around her for a hug. 

He didn’t say anything, but the touch was enough, and Raven cried into the side of his neck. His skin was soft, he tried to remain cleanly shaved, even on the ground, and he smelt like a mixture of the forest, and his own musky smell. Raven inhaled, her arms reaching up to hold him tight and her fingers digging into his wool sweater. His touch comforted her, and she turned her head to the side, mouth brushing the side of his neck accidentally. 

When Raven’s mouth brushed his neck, Sinclair’s heart sped up in his chest, adrenaline pumping into his body. Her fingers dug into the back of his shoulder, and just feeling her touch him, her skin against his neck, and the smell of her hair, was enough to drive him crazy. His stomach was in knots, and it was seconds later he could feel the beginning of an erection pressing against his thigh. 

He moved to let go, and Raven wouldn’t let him, turning around on the stool with him, arms around his neck. “Raven-“ he spoke gently, one hand dropping to his side, and the other rubbing her back gently. “Let go-“. He didn’t want to be inappropriate with her, and he didn’t want to influence her in any way.   
She shook her head quickly, pony tail flipping to the side and whipping him in the face. He closed his eyes as the hair brushed against his face. “Raven-“ he warned, and moved to stand up. 

She let him pull her to her feet, pressing her thin body up against him, feeling his heat radiate into her chest. Raven’s heart beat in her chest, the way Sinclair made her feel, safe, and protected, was the opposite of what she felt with Finn. Finn was reckless, and while it was exciting, it had also gotten tiresome. Raven was also sure that Finn was more interested in Clarke than her, and Sinclair appreciated her for the genius she was. 

Sinclair grew less tense as Raven snuggled against him, and the love he felt for her was so strong that it overpowered his other senses. “What’s wrong?” She breathed into the side of his neck, her fingers pressing into his skin, causing his breath to catch in his throat. 

“We shouldn’t-“ Sinclair trailed off as Raven moved her hands up quickly, and she ran them through the back of Sinclair’s hair. He didn’t protest, he had no valid reason to. Raven’s eyes made contact with his, and briefly he reflected on how beautiful she was, until she pressed her mouth against his.

Her mouth was soft against Sinclair’s chapped lips, and they kissed passionately. His heart beat in his chest so loudly he was sure that she would be able to hear. Sinclair slid a hand up into the back of her hair, and his other hand up the front of her shirt, hand moving to cup her breasts. 

Gently, Sinclair moved her backwards to the table, brushing the bits of metal to the side, and lifting her up, careful with her leg brace. She parted his lips with her tongue, and Sinclair blood raced through his body as he pressed harder into the kiss. Her mouth was hot, and the feelings of her hands all over his body brought him to life. He could barely hear, the sound of his own blood thudding in his veins drowned out any other noise. 

He pulled her shirt up over her head, tossing it to the ground near them, and admired her body. Her skin was smooth, and perfect, and he ran his fingers over the tight skin of her abdomen, before gently sliding them up to her breasts. Her bra was old, but it was still cute, and Sinclair wouldn’t have cared if she was wearing one or not. Unclipping her bra, their mouths still pressed together, he slid it off of her arms gently, before exploring her breasts. Breaking the kiss from her mouth, he kissed down her neck, gently, before pressing kisses to her breasts, hands cupping them gently. 

When his mouth arrived at her nipple, he sucked on it gently, and Raven dug her fingers into his hair, a gentle moan escaping her mouth. Her nipples were small, and he could feel it become erect under his tongue, and he quickly moved to the other. Raven ran her hand down his thigh, fingers brushing over the erection straining the front of his pants. 

A soft groan escaped his lips, and she smiled, handing moving to purposely rub his erection. His mouth left her nipples, and pressed against her lips once more, and as she kissed him back, her hands sliding to the button on the front of his pants, and yanking it open. He pressed his hips forward, and as Raven slid a hand down to grab his erect penis, he moaned into the kiss. 

Raven pulled him free of his pants, stroking his length in her hand, and he shifted, climbing on top of her on the table, looking down to find a way to take off the brace, with her permission. He pulled her boots off first, fingers rubbing her feet gently, even though one of them she couldn’t feel. 

“Can I take this off?” He asked her, fingers gently resting against the top of her thigh, “So I can take your pants off?” At the nearness of his fingers, Raven’s pussy dampened. “Here-“ Raven leaned down, unclipping the brace in two places, and letting Sinclair slide it off carefully.

Sinclair removed her pants quickly after, kissing her on the hips before kissing a trail down the front of her panties. He could feel the material dampening under his touch, and when he slid her panties to the side to insert his finger, she was dripping. Sinclair smiled, before moving to press his mouth to the side of her thigh. 

Raven moaned, her fingers tightening in his hair as he slowly pulled her panties down and off. Pressing his mouth between her legs, he began to kiss her and lick her clit in a way she’d never experienced before. Finn had ‘eaten her out’ before, but Sinclair did it in a way that caused her eyes to roll back, hips bucking under his touch. Sinclair’s hand pressed into her flat belly, pressing her against the table, as his other hand rubbed gentle circles into her clit.

His tongue flicked against her clit and Raven cried out from pleasure, her pussy burning with so much lust it was incredible. Sinclair continued to finger her, tongue lapping at the entrance of her vagina, enjoying her taste. She clawed at his back, leaving raised red marks, her nails digging in. Sinclair didn’t mind, in fact the little bit of pain turned him on even more, and he licked Raven’s pussy hungrily. 

“Oh God, don’t stop-“ Raven gasped, tilting her hips more to allow Sinclair better access. Raven had only ever been eaten out by Finn and Wick, Bellamy never had, and of the two, Finn was better, which meant that Raven hadn’t had any wonderful experiences with oral sex. However, Sinclair’s performance had greatly surpassed the two, and Raven was close to the edge. She could feel heat contracting in her lower belly, and her thighs tightened around Sinclair. 

Seconds later, Raven was cumming, arching her back, trying to muffle her cries so people didn’t hear and come to investigate. Sinclair shifted on top of her, letting her recover from her orgasm for barely a second before lifting her uninjured leg up, and sliding his dick into her. Sinclair was thick, he had a veiny, uncut cock, and he slid the tip in slowly, before inch by inch, sinking into her as she let out a satisfied moan. His pubes were trimmed, he kept them tidy, but they were almost completely silver, as opposed to his hair which was mostly still dark. 

Raven moaned, her pussy still spasming from the orgasm seconds before, and rolled her hips against him. He set up a tempo, one hand holding her leg up, the other gripping her waist, as he fucked her. Raven groaned, her eyes closed, but Sinclair kept his open, looking down at her breasts gently bobbing as he fucked her. 

“You’re beautiful-“ he gasped, fingers digging into her skin, she looked perfect. Her mouth part way open, and her eyes closed, Sinclair looked down at her expression lustily. Raven moaned, but didn’t answer what he said, saying instead, “Shut up and fuck me-“. The feeling of his cock stretching out her pussy was perfection. 

Sinclair wasn’t shocked at her reaction, and increased his speed, biting his lower lip to muffle his own groans, as he felt himself slide in and out of her. He looked down, watching himself for a few strokes before speeding up. “I’m going to cum-“ he gasped, pumping his hips one more time before he pulled out, stroking his cock with his hand twice with his eyes closed before he came with a choked groan. 

Raven felt him pull out, and was already moving to try and take his cock in her mouth when he finished in just two strokes. She didn’t have time to get close enough to put her mouth around his cock, but it was close enough for him to cum on her face. Raven gasped as she felt cum splatter her face, and she closed her eyes to stop it from getting in them. 

Sinclair’s eyes flashed open, and he gasped looking down at her cum stained face. His cock twitched in his hand when he saw her face, but he immediately felt bad, his heart skipping a beat in his chest. He hoped she wasn’t horribly offended in any way. 

“I’m so sorry-“ he hopped off the table, and grabbed a clean looking rag, checking it for grease before he headed back to the table. Raven sat still waiting for him to grab the cloth, and she couldn’t help licking her lip, tasting the salt of his cum. 

“Don’t be sorry, it was hot.“ she chuckled, eyes still pressed firmly closed as he dried her face off gently. Blood flushing his cheeks when she said it was hot, and he couldn’t help but want to do it again. When he was finished drying her face, he pressed a kiss to her lips, and Raven kissed him back, hard. Sinclair broke the kiss with a grin, and Raven saw a little piece of grey in the side of his hair, and that turned her on. 

Grabbing his pants off the ground, he dressed quickly, and gathered Raven’s clothes. He helped her dress, kissing paths up her legs before she slid her leg brace back on. She hopped off the table, and redid her pony tail. “Maybe next time, we can do this somewhere that has a bed?” Raven grumbled, swinging her ponytail back and forth once she was satisfied with it again. “My hip is going to kill me for like two days now-“. 

Sinclair pressed a hard kiss to her mouth, cutting her off. “How about I give you a full body massage later, and help your muscles loosen up?” He asked when the kiss was over. He felt his dick twitch in his pants while he whispered in her ear, his lips just barely brushing against her skin. 

Raven’s mouth pulled up in a little smile. “I might like that”. She felt dizzy with attraction towards him, and she glanced down to the bulge in the front of his pants. “Maybe sooner, rather than later?” She imagined his cock sliding in and out of her, and her breath caught in her throat. 

Sinclair grinned, “You’ve got to give an old man like me time to recover-“ he joked, grinning wide, flashing his perfect teeth. He wasn’t old, but there was a definite age gap between them, and grey had started to pepper through the sides of his hair. He was old enough to be her father, and Raven was aware, she just didn’t care. 

This time Raven laughed, “Well, if you can’t keep up-“ she turned to leave the garage, “I’m sure I can find someone that can”. It was a harsh joke, but Sinclair wasn’t offended, and he took two quick steps after her, “I didn’t say that, “ he laughed, “But I have to be back to see Kane in just a little bit.” 

Raven turned around, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms across her perky breasts. “Ugh fine. Go see Kane.” She knew the importance of staying in the know in Arcadia, things changed so quickly. “But later,” she licked her lower lip slowly, her eyes looking at Sinclair lustily, “You’ve got to come to my tent”. She was already imagining all the things she wanted him to do to her, and she wanted him to start now. 

Sinclair nodded, heading towards the door of the workshop, “You have my word, I’m sure I can find some excuse to slip away and come show you something important.” Sinclair glanced up and down her svelte frame, already missing the touch of her skin against his, and the feeling of her pussy on his cock.

Raven bit her lower lip and grinned, “I’ll be waiting, you better come quick”. Sinclair tried not to sprint back to Kane’s tent, so that he could get back to Raven as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> More Sinclair fics? More of this pairing? Tell me what you think! I appreciate comments, thank you for reading! <3


End file.
